Natural voice interfaces can use automatic speech recognition (ASR) and natural language processing (NLP) to receive spoken commands from users and perform actions in response to the spoken commands. For example, ASR can be used to convert the spoken commands into a machine-readable format. NPL can then be used to translate the machine-readable commands into one or more actions.
The same numbers are used throughout the disclosure and the figures to reference like components and features. Numbers in the 100 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 1; numbers in the 200 series refer to features originally found in FIG. 2; and so on.